


Everything I Need (I Get from You)

by Clueless_Kara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (its mostly fluff it just got a tad angsty towards the end), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Songfic, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueless_Kara/pseuds/Clueless_Kara
Summary: Writing love songs to vent one's feelings is fun, until it isn't.(A fluffy little piece inspired by #boogaraguitara, and the song "I Want to Write You a Song" by One Direction).





	Everything I Need (I Get from You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is actually the first fanfic I’ve written in a VERY long time, so please take it easy on me.  
> This was inspired by, and the title is from, 'I Want to Write You a Song' by One Direction (yes, I know, but it’s a good song, don’t @ me), and also by the insane amount of Shyan fanfic I’ve been reading lately. In the ladylike video where they styled the boys Ryan said he was learning to play guitar for therapy, to channel his feelings and such, and so I felt that this flowed fairly naturally from that, but I want to be clear that I’m not trying to compromise the integrity of his music therapy or make light of it or anything. And I have to of course include the disclaimer that this is obviously written about real people, but the story, ideas, feelings, and everything below this intro are completely fictional and not based on any sort of real-life events or feelings. In no way do I actually think they should be together IRL, I love both boys’ relationships and girlfriends, this is just a harmless bit of fun. Okay enough stalling, enjoy, and please feel free to leave some (polite) constructive criticism down below.  
> P.S. I am Australian so forgive me for my weird mix of American and British spelling (that’s actually what our language is like), and for the few references I made to American things that may or may not be correct.

This is all Shane’s fault. Really this should come as no surprise to anyone who knows them, watches them on YouTube, or has even seen the boys interact. Shane being the cause of all of Ryan’s problems has been an ongoing feature of their relationship since they were first introduced as interns, what feels like a lifetime ago.

One only has to look at the first day they met, when the two of them had been assigned to do a coffee run together for the senior producers, and Shane had forgotten which of two iced caramel lattes (because people in LA actually drink that stuff apparently) was soy and which wasn’t. Ryan had wanted to go back and reorder them, but Shane had given him that dumb, confident smile and told him it’d be fine, and Ryan had, like an idiot, acquiesced. He came to regret that decision about 5 minutes later, when a particularly stressed producer had taken one sip of his, apparently NOT soy iced caramel latte, and begun yelling at Ryan. Shane, who was delivering drinks to a different floor, including the other half of the mix-up, had later told Ryan that his producer hadn’t even noticed.

That was the start of a long pattern of Ryan getting blamed for Shane’s mistakes, getting dragged headfirst into things he should’ve known better than to get involved with, and generally getting his life ruined by one Shane Madej. And all those moments have been bad, make no mistake, but none of them have come close to this one. Ryan is hanging half off his desk chair, hand outstretched towards his bottom drawer, which is standing ajar, and Shane is reading some papers that he has evidently pulled from it. And that in itself would not be so bad, but Ryan knows EXACTLY what is on those papers, and he thinks it might ruin everything.

In Shane’s defence, it’s not entirely his fault. As fun as it is to blame him for everything, Ryan thinks that his therapist could also be considered to blame for this nightmare of a scenario. It was her idea that he begin learning to play guitar, as a way to “channel his feelings”, and “positively and creatively express himself”, and he couldn’t say it hadn’t been working, but it had also had the side effect of causing him to consider some feelings he would rather have kept hidden. And when he finally realised how long he had had a crush on Shane; how every time since that very first day Shane had given him that stupid smile, his heart had melted just a little bit more, and his walls had been slowly but surely torn down by the mans infectious energy and laid-back attitude, Ryan had no clue what to do. 

And so he turned to music. Ryan didn’t exactly consider himself a songwriter, and he especially didn’t consider himself a singer, but there was something so cathartic about talking all his mixed-up feelings about the taller man, and making sense of them through (admittedly cheesy and cliched as hell) lyrics. Not to mention, the experience of then shutting those lyrics firmly away in his middle drawer of his home office cabinet, where no one else could read them, or even know that they exist, was especially helpful. Of course it wasn’t that simple, but Ryan liked to imagine that doing so was akin to shutting those feelings away in his mind and heart as well, where he hopefully would be able to ignore them. Because as strongly as he now knew he felt for Shane, he knew just as strongly that Shane did not feel the same for him. 

How could he? Shane was the sort of guy who everyone just liked. He was charming, if in an awkward sort of a way, and he seemed to have the uncanny ability of making everyone, even the toughest and sternest of their co-workers, laugh. Now it wasn’t that Ryan considered himself unattractive, or undatable, or anything of the like, but he couldn’t hold a candle to Shane’s confidence, and he knew that confident, attractive people always went for other confident attractive people, that was just the way of the world. Shane was destined to be the prom king, and Ryan was the band geek (with the arms of a quarterback, if he does say so himself).

So Ryan wrote, and he wrote, and he wrote, until his heart felt calm, and his head felt clear, and he was once again able to look Shane in the eyes without his heart skipping a beat (or he could at least ignore it when it did). And everything was fine, until Shane showed up on his doorstep one day with a six-pack each of classic and ‘artisanal’ (read: hipster) beer, and a ‘Ghost-Hunters’ DVD box-set. 

“Hey man, long time no see!” Shane said as Ryan swung open the door, smiling that dumb smile and making Ryan’s heart flutter again. So maybe Ryan had forgotten to mention that he had kind of been avoiding Shane. Not completely, of course; they still shot unsolved together and literally sat next to each other every day at work, but their non-work hang-outs had really decreased while Ryan had been trying to deal with his feelings, and he was only just getting to a place where he felt like they could start hanging out again. And maybe it was too soon for a pizza-and-beer-and-ghosthunters-movie-night again, what with the alcohol and the casual homey-ness and Shane being actually in Ryan’s apartment, but he was still a sucker for that smile, and it wasn’t like he had any good reason to say no, so Ryan simply opened the door wider, and said “come in.”

At first it was fine. Ryan explained to Shane that he’d just been super busy, and Shane seemed to believe him. They settled on the couch a reasonable distance apart, with a bowl of popcorn in between them, and pretty soon they had fallen back to old habits, of laughing, and joking, and debating the existence of ghosts. As they waited for the pizza to arrive, Ryan began to wonder why he had been so concerned about him and Shane hanging out in the first place. It felt as easy as it had before he’d had his epiphany about his feelings, and Shane seemed as relaxed and happy as ever. 

But then of course, Shane had to go and decide that he wanted to try the fancy hipster beer he’d brought. And of course, it wasn’t a twist-off like the other beer they’d been drinking, and Ryan didn’t have a bottle-opener handy because he knew what he liked, and that was simple, twist-off, normal beer. 

“There’s probably a bottle-opener in the junk-drawer in my study.” Ryan muttered distractedly, caught up in the newest evidence they’d just found on ‘Ghost-Hunters’. “Sure, I’ll find it” Shane chuckled as he strolled off to find it, and for a few moments it was quiet and calm, in the Bergara apartment, with only the sounds of the TV and Shane’s heavy footsteps getting further away, before Ryan realised his mistake. 

“God damn it!”, Ryan screamed as he leapt up off the couch, running towards the study and sending a silent prayer that he wouldn’t be too late. He raced through the door and leapt onto his chair, reaching towards the drawer, but as he did, he looked up. And saw Shane, with the drawer already open, reading through Ryan’s lyrics with increasing confusion. 

“Are these… are these love song lyrics, Ryan?” Shane almost whispers, eyes still fixed firmly on the pages in front of him. “No, I mean yes, I mean… they’re about my ex?” Ryan responds, and even he clearly doesn’t believe his own words. 

“Then why is this one titled Shane?” His words are really a whisper now, and Ryan can barely hear him over the roar of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, and the fear filling his head. 

“Please…” he begs, tears welling up in his eyes as he waits for the inevitable rejection, “…please don’t let this change anything. I’m still the person you know, I’m still your friend. Let’s just please close the drawer and we can just forget about it. This doesn’t have to change anything!”

“What if…” Shane starts, and he is clearly struggling to find the words, clearly grappling with his own feelings about his sudden discovery of Ryan’s. “What if I want it to?” 

Now it’s Ryan’s turn to look confused, as he tries to process Shane’s words. “What?” 

“You idiot,” Shane exclaims, striding towards Ryan and lifting him off of the chair, his expression unreadable. “Of course I have a crush on you too!”

And just like that, the dam is broken, and before he knows what he’s doing, Ryan is reaching for Shane, up towards his big dumb, stupidly high face, and they’re kissing. And it’s like coming home.


End file.
